gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Elegy
The Elegy is a 2-door sports car from Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, manufactured by Annis. Design The Elegy is based loosely on the eighth generation (R32) Nissan Skyline , which was only sold officially in Japan and Australia, and is rarely ever seen in the US market. It actually seems to be an amalgmation of various Skylines, taking its squarish front from Rover SD1and R34, and its basic shape from the R32. The Elegy is rear-wheel drive, unlike the well known Skyline GT-R, which is all-wheel drive, but the Elegy's understated styling, closed grille, and lack of any large wing means it's likely more closely related to such rear-wheel-drive Skylines as the GTS-t. Performance Acceleration, speed, and handling are very impressive, but has a huge amount of torque, causing burnouts, fishtailing and oversteer as the engine tends to overpower the drivetrain, threatening to spin it out if attempting to turn in corners. This also makes the car virtually unmanageable at high speeds after a back tire has been shot out, making it extremely difficult to maintain control. Because of the massive power, the Elegy spins out when you drift the car. The Elegy has a short wheelbase and strong body, so it is capable of withstanding a good deal of damage. With a little practice, the Elegy can be used as a drift car without the use of handling mods. The Elegy's engine is a twin-turbo 3.8 liter V6. Horsepower is at least 320 hp. Modifications in GTA San Andreas.]] Since it is a tuner, it can only be modified in Wheel Arch Angels in Ocean Flats, San Fierro. * Paint Jobs (3 paint jobs) * Colors * Exhausts (Alien and X-Flow) * Front Bumper (Alien and X-Flow) * Rear Bumper (Alien and X-Flow) * Roof (Alien and X-Flow) * Spoilers (Alien and X-Flow) * Side Skirts (Alien and X-Flow) * Wheels * Car Stereo * Hydraulics * Nitro (x2, x5, x10) Trivia *The Elegy is used by the San Fierro Triads as one of their gang cars, alongside the Sultan and the Stratum, which are also both tuners. * The default radio station in the Elegy is CSR 103.9. * Due to the lower height of its driver's seat, CJ will kick the car's occupant when stealing the car. * The Skoiloine, a removed car from GTA:LCS, is possibly based on the Elegy. * With the Elegy having poor grip at high speeds, players tend to use it as a drift car without modded handling lines. * Woozie Uses a pink Elegy in mission Farewell, my love. * In literature, Elegy is a mournful, melancholic or plaintive poem. * It's beta name was going to be Legend 566 but it changed to Elegy, there are 3 hidden paintjobs in the game files that are called: Legend1, Legend2 and Legend3 they can be inserted in the game by using an IMG editor that could open gta3.img and export the 3 hidden files to the computer and renaming them to Elegy1, Elegy2 and Elegy3 or rename them to Elegy4, Elegy 5 and Elegy 6 and export to the gta3.img file again, this option will keep all the paintjobs. * The Elegy is most likely an Annis branded car as Annis is the in game parody of Nissan. Locations *Usually found around The Strip in Las Venturas or in Downtown San Fierro *Found around San Fierro Triads turfs like in Calton Heights or in Chinatown, both in San Fierro *Found inside the Wang Cars showroom upon completion of Test Drive }} de:Elegy (SA) es:Elegy pl:Elegy Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Gang Cars Category:2-Door Sedans and Coupes